Another Glimpse of The Future
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: While fighting the akuma, Fortune Teller, Ladybug and Chat Noir are hit with a magical beam that will show them their future. But... Why'd they see the same thing? Basically, A Glimpse of The Future in Chat's POV


"I will get your miraculous's! And then, my future will be the most incredible thing anyone's ever seen!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug had been chasing this akuma, for what felt like hours. She'd been shooting beams at random innocent civilians, the beam causing them to go into a trance-like state, though they'd be fine and go back to normal in a few minutes.

Though they were curious what the beams did, they weren't sure if they really wanted to find out for themselves. But then, Ladybug had tripped, Chat had caught her, yet they hadn't dodged the beam. The next thing he knew, his vision had gone black, and he was laying on a hard floor, still transformed.

He sat up, to find... himself in the kitchen. It looked like he was cooking, but when had he learned how to cook? Then Adrien starts walking over by him, and before he can tell him to watch out, his older self walked right through him. Okay, so he was obviously in the future, he apparently knew how to cook, and he lived alone...

But then why was there a ring on his finger? Was he married? Then where was— Andthen he hears a knock at the door. He walks over, only to see a calendar on the fridge. He already knew he was in the future, now he got to figure out when...

April 2026. He glanced over to the door, to see three little kids rushing in, followed by an older woman.She had long dark hair, flowing down her back, andthose bluebell eyes, he'd never get tired of. Shewas currently wearing a red dress, with a black belt, and black flats, and he had no doubt in his mind, that she was his lady. And then his thoughts caught up with him. He was married! To Ladybug! So they'd revealed their identities! They had three little kids together! He blushed at the thought. The kids ran up to him, well, Adrien him.

"Daddy!"

He didn't know their names, Ladybug had probably chosen those, but they were still adorable! The girl, she looked the tallest, so he assumed she was the oldest. She had long blonde hair, up in a ponytail, and eyes that matched his. She was the spitting image of his mother. The other two kids, they appeared to be the same height, maybe they were twins? One of them had blonde hair as well, and his lady's bluebell eyes, the other one having her eyes, and hair, as well.

And then his thoughts drifted back to the woman, currently draping herself over him. They were smiling happily, in their own little world, the only thought floating through his head at the moment being, I have a family! I have a family! But then he got a closer look at her. She looked like... He couldn't place it.

And then, they leaned in to kiss, and he realized who that woman was... Marinette! He was married to Marinette! His lady! And they had three wonderful, beautiful,amazing,kids together! They were happy, and they were a family! And then he felt a tingling sensation, before everything started to fade away.

"No!" He felt himself call out, he didn't want to leave.

"Take me back!"

He opened his eyes, when had he shut them, to find himself back in present day.

"That... was weird." he found himself saying, not really knowing what else to say at that moment.

"Yeah." Ladybug agreed.

A lucky charm, and a cataclysm later, the akuma was purified, and Paris was back to normal.

Later that day, or rather night, Ladybug and Chat Noir met up for patrol. It was a clear sky, with a cool breeze, and they were just lazily sitting on a random rooftop, patrol already done.

"Hey, LB." He said, not-so-casually.

"Yeah?"

"When we were hit with that beam... What did you see?" He wanted to know if she'd made the same discovery as him.

"I saw... A family. Three little kids, what looked like myself, and another guy."

"Were you able to find out what year you were in? Or anything like that?" Maybe she'd had a different dream?

"Mmhm," She nodded, "I was 8 years in the future, April 2026."

"So when you walked in the house, you saw the family in the kitchen, probably making lunch?" He said, gauging her reaction.

"Yeah."

And then what he said had obviously caught up to her, because she turned to face him, eyes wide.

"I was kinda hoping you'd be her... Marinette."

He liked how her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"I was kinda hoping it was you too... Adrien." She said to him.

The way she said his name... He didn't even have words to describe the feeling.

And then it looked like she was having an internal debate with herself, before she turned and smiled at him. He returned it, hoping it would ease whatever thoughts were flying around in her head. He didn't know who did what first, but the next thing he knew, her lips were on his and everything felt right, so right.When she pulled away, he thought he'd done something wrong. She'd just slowly opened her eyes, and he'd smiled brightly at her. She laughed, and leaned in again, pressing her lips to his.


End file.
